Oklahoma
by AquaianGoddess
Summary: Sappy. Very sappy. Is another song fic by me! I must be infamous for these things! Umm.....it's a sappy thing...I said that already didn't I? Read and review it please!


Oklahoma  
Song Sung By: Billy Gilman  
Song Fic by: Aquaian Goddess  
  
Notes: Umm this kinda takes place after the war, it's about one of the Gundam Pilots kids....You'll know who it is by the end... ::shrugs:: read on! The the apologies are at the end....  
Stuff in *Stars* Is the song.  
Stuff in /these/ are thoughts  
  
READ! AND! REVIEW!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
*Suitcase packed with all his things   
Car pulls up, the doorbell rings   
He don't want to go   
He thought he'd found his home  
But with circumstances he can't change  
Waves goodbye as they pull away   
From the life he's known  
For the last seven months or so*   
  
Trenton looked out the window the the Station wagon at the house of Yuy-Maxwells. A nice family, even if he did have two dads there, they were still nice. The Social Worker smiled at him, "Oh come Trenton. Smile."  
  
"I'm gonna miss them." He said, his blue eyes sparkeling with unshed tears.   
  
"I'm sure you can write to them where you're going."  
  
"Where am I going?"  
  
  
*She said we found the man who looks like you   
Who cried and said he never knew   
About the boy in pictures that we showed him   
A rambler in his younger days   
He knew he made a few mistakes  
But he swore he would have been there  
Had he known it  
Son we think we found your dad in Oklahoma*   
  
"Oklahoma? My dad's in Cornflakeville?" Trenton asked, astonished at the news he was told, as the car hit a soft bump in the road.   
  
Relena Peacecraft, the social worker, blinked at his repsonce and laughed, "Oh Trenton, you've been hanging around with Duo too much."  
  
Trenton and Relena laughed in nervous, joyous laughter.  
  
/They found my dad. My REAL dad! I'm going HOME!/  
  
*A million thoughts raced through his mind  
What's his name, what's he like and will be be   
Anything like the man in his dreams   
She could see the questions in his eyes  
Whispered "don't be scared my child   
I'll let you know, what we know*   
  
"Is my dad nice?"  
  
"Yes. He's a very nice man."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You look just like him."  
  
"I do?"   
  
"Yeah. Relax. You'll love him."  
  
"But will he love me?"  
  
"Trenton! What kind of question is that?! He's your father! Of course he'll love you!" Relena smiled reasuringly as they pulled up to the agency building. "You're a likeably person."  
  
*About the man we found, he looks like you   
And cried and said he never knew   
About the boy in pictures that we showed him   
A rambler in his younger days He knew he'd made a few mistakes   
But he swore he would've been there Had he known it   
You always said that this was something that you wanted   
Son it's time to meet your Dad in Oklahoma*   
  
"You knew my mom right?" Trenton asked Relena, they in Relena's office at the agency so Relena could pick up the shuttle tickets to Oklahoma.  
  
"She was a nice lady."  
  
"Was?" Treanton's young face looked confused. /I didn't know Mom was dead./  
  
"She died three years ago, she was a police officer. She died trying to save a little boy from a kidnapper."  
  
"What happened to the boy?"  
  
"He was returned to his parents."  
  
"And the kidnapper?"  
  
"Died. Your mom killed him before she was taken down."  
  
"God bless her defiant soul." Cathrine, Relena's secritary said, handing Relena the titckets and a cup of strong coffee.  
  
*One last turn he held his breath   
'Til they reached the fifth house on the left  
And all at once the tears came rolling in  
And as they pulled into the drive  
A man was waiting there outside   
Who wiped the worry from his eyes Smiled and took his hand*  
  
They drove up to a farmhouse. A man was standing on the porch, his hair gleaming in the setting sun. His eyes shining with joy as his son stepped out the car.  
  
/He looks like me. He has his mother's eyes, but he looks excatly like me./ His thoughts echoed with pride was he strode up to the seven year old boy standing by the mail box.   
  
*And he said I'm the man who looks like you   
Who cried because I never knew   
About the boy in pictures that they showed me   
A rambler in my younger days I knew I made a few mistakes  
But I swear I would have been there had I known it   
Never again will you ever be alone   
Son welcome to your home in Oklahoma*  
  
Wufei knelt by his son, Trenton Chang.   
  
"Welcome home son."  
  
Trenton looked to his father, "Dad......." He burst into tears and hugged him.   
  
"Trenton." Wufei's tears slide down his checks and on to the boy's shoulder.  
  
~|Later that night|~  
  
"What happened to Sally?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your mom."  
  
"She left me the the Barton-Winners six years ago, then I got shipped to the Peacecraft household three years after. And Seven months ago, I was sent to the Yuy-Maxwell house."  
  
"Oh God. Maxwell and Yuy took care of my son." Wufei sighed. /He's probably going to say 'Omae o korosu' to the girl of his dreams, and if she's not weak, she'll stick with him to the last. Nothing but the best for my little dragon from now on./   
  
"Hey, I enjoyed myself." he said, smiling a smile that made him look more like Sally then Wufei.   
  
"I see you let Duo do your hair." Wufei said, looking at Trenton's fine black hair woven into a braid. t wasn't as long as Duo's braid, but it was long enough.  
  
"Mr. Heero said the same thing."  
  
"Really? He actually talks now?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Wufei laughed, "Never mind son." His eyes misted up. "I missed out on seven years of your life. Seven years I should have been there with you."  
  
"Dad.... come on, you're gonna make me cry all over again!"  
  
And the father and son hugged and cried a family reunited as Sally looked upon them from the heavens above. Her two Dragons have found eachother.  
  
  
The End  
  
My apologies to the people of Oklahoma. I don't mean it as an insult when I call Oklahoma "Cornflakeville" It just sounded like something a seven year old would call Oklahoma. 


End file.
